capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Shannon Adama
Shannon Adama was the wife of Joseph Adama. She and their daughter, Tamara, were killed in the MAGLEV bombing, a terrorist act perpetrated by the Soldiers of the One. Background Shannon and her mother, Ruth, left Tauron and immigrated to Caprica at an unknown time in the past, perhaps during the Tauron Civil War. Her maiden name is unknown as are the whereabouts of her father. When she married Joseph, she took on the Capricanized version of his last name, Adams, which he adopted in an attempt to blend in better with Caprican society. She and Joseph had two children, Tamara and William. Marriage and Family Life At an unknown time in the past, Joseph had an affair with the Guatrau's daughter, Fidelia Fazekas. Whether Shannon knew of this affair or not is unknown. Tragedy Shannon calls Joseph from the escalator at the MAGLEV station to check on his ETA that evening for Willie's birthday party. He says he will not be there any later than 7 p.m. She says the party starts at 7:30. Tamara gets on the phone and tells her father he cannot be late. "Do you want to put Willie in therapy for the rest of his life?" Joseph reiterates, but Tamara says that is unacceptable. He needs to promise that he will be there and on time. Joseph says, "All right, Your Honor." Shannon takes the phone back and tells Joseph that they are getting on the lev. He interjects because he has something to say, but Shannon cannot hear him because the reception is breaking up. On the train, Tamara tells her mother about a "little creep" who came up to her and insulted her for being a Tauron. Shannon says she hoped she walked away, to which Tamara replies that she did after she kicked him in the balls. Ben Stark and Zoe Graystone are taking the train to the spaceport for their trip to Gemenon. Ben opens his jacket to reveal bombs strapped on his chest - a suicide vest. In the name of the One True God, he detonates them and the train blows up killing himself and Zoe, Shannon and Tamara, and five-hundred other people. Joseph and dozens of others hear the rumble of the explosion and turn around in shock as black smoke billows at the end of the street. Aftermath In the weeks after the tragedy, Joseph grieves intensely over the loss of his wife and daughter. He and Sam accost Daniel Graystone and Joseph demands he make a sentient avatar of Shannon the way he did with Tamara. Daniel tells him that the original template was lost and this is no longer possible. Funeral Rites After a month, Sam finally convinces Joseph to have the funeral rites for his wife and daughter so they can pass over to the afterlife. The service is held at Joseph's home with family and friends in attendance. A Tauron priest, the Ferryman, officiates. Sam is bare chested to display his tattoos for the ritual. As Ruth looks on and Larry is in prayer, Sam stands behind Joseph and William who each hand a coin to the Ferryman - Joseph for Shannon and William for Tamara. Joseph asks the Ferryman to grant the deceased women passage. The Ferryman asks if Joseph and William will let the women go and both say good-bye. The Ferryman assures the Adamas that Shannon and Tamara will live forever in their hearts. They will live forever in peace. Category:Tauron Category:Little Tauron